A Lie? Or A Secret?
by theponycheesedude
Summary: There is a new student here at DWMA. What Will Happen? What Secrets Does This Young Boy Have? Find Out now! This Has Romance, Mystery, Drama, Action, Humor, Adventure. Rated T for Violence, Blood, Language, A Tad Bit of Gore. Warning I Do Not Own Any Soul Eater Characters So Please Don't Sue Me! All Non OC Characters Belong To Atsushi Ōkubo
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator POV**

A young boy with an eye patch over his left eye slowly walks up the steps to the DWMA. One side of his hair is as black as the darkness corner while the other side is a beautiful snow-white hair. The boy's other eye was sky blue so light it looks like he took the color of the sky and put it in his eye. He had a backpack on. The boy finally got to the top of the set of stairs, with the hugest grin ever. His dagger type teeth shined as he took a long drink of water. His name is Kenichi.

**Kenichi's OP**

I slowly walk into the building amazed and a bit surprised how pack it is. There is a huge sign with bold letters saying _** New Misters And Weapons This Was **___ I followed the signs and end up in a huge room with what looks like a weird blue ape man. There are other students around my age which is 16. There is a lady in a bunch of bandages and says, "Take one. Weapon or Miester." The lady say showing a table full of pins. I grab a pin saying weapon and put it on. I look around and see a lot of meister.

I noticed a girl who for some reason popped out unlike the other. I think she noticed it to. We slowly met eye contact and I swear we could see each other soul. I slowly gulped my spit in an act of nervous and quickly grabbed a soda and in a second gulp it all down. I coughed a bit with some left over soda dripping from my mouth that I didn't notice. The girl laughed and then I noticed, I quickly wiped it with my sleeve and scratched my head with the most stupid smile ever. The blue ape guy finally said something.

I drifted off though looking outside seeing the desert while the ape guy who said his name was… Sed? Or was it Sid? My mind just shrugged and went back to drifting off. Soon the lecture was over and two people who look like students entered the room. I was a bit curious so I went back to the real world to see what they were doing. There were a female and a male. They both looked maybe my age? I can't really tell. The girl had emerald eyes and dirty blonde hair, while the other guy had ruby red eyes and snowy white hair. The two looked at each other and nodded.

The boy turned into a scythe and Sid or Sed said, "These two are some of the best students at this academy. Maka Albarn and Soul Evans. As you know the mission for a pairing is to make a death scythe. These weapons will be used by Death himself and is a complete honor for the miester and weapon. Maka Soul can you please demonstrate how you fight?" Maka nodded a yes and starting swinging the scythe like it was a baton, but she stopped and let go of the scythe. Maka then said, "Since our souls are sync Soul can move in weapon form by himself. The scythe or Soul then started spinning around Maka's arm and soon Maka's hand grabbed onto Soul and it was back to the whole baton thing.

After a few more seconds Maka stopped and waited for Sid to say his lines now, "Ok students. Now that you know about this I will like to let Maka show you what happens when you do what is called Soul Resonance." Maka and then said something to Soul and all of a sudden Maka yelled, "Alright Soul! Lets do this! Soul Resonance!" Lightning starting to bouncing everywhere. People were shocked and some even closed their eyes scared to see what is happening. Soon the scythe turned into what looked like a more bad ass version of the moon. "This is the legendary Witch Hunter." Maka told us in a second, but just like that the whole show was over and the two were walking out the door.

"Alright class. Now that you are all prepared find a partner and you will meet Stein and me at the front desk." Sid said. Everyone walked around talking to people. Well not me I just sat down and just drank another soda while looking at the people with Miester tags. I guess I must have fell asleep for a few moments cause then next thing I notice I spilled my drink on my shirt and I almost fell of the bench I was sitting on.

I sighed trying to wash out the stain on my shirt but I heard what sounded like a slap. I got up and walked outside to see two girls talking to two guys. I ignored it until one of the guy was looking at the girl in a weird way, a perverted way. The girl slapped the guy. Sadly the teachers were inside and didn't notice or to busy to notice what was going on outside. The boy was about to hit the girl until I grabbed his arm.

I don't even know these girls but ever since I woke up in that dessert with almost no water I always wanted to do the right thing. "Hey buddy let go of my hand and I won't kill you." The ass said. Instead of letting go and just squeezed harder, until I heard the crack. Soon there was screaming and footsteps. I looked up noticing the two men running like babies while everyone else stared at me in total shock. I walked off though went to grab my bag and left the school. I don't think this is right for me.

End Of Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Coming Soon!


	2. Back To The Drawing Board

**Time Skip 1 Year From Last Chapter**

**Kenichi's POV**

It was late at night. I heard a scream and saw what I learned was called a keshin. DWMA students are supposed to kill these things but I haven't tasted a keshin soul for years now. I run to the keshin in seconds and in a flash the soul was right in front of me. I slowly licked my lips as I eat the soul. So good! My taste buds tell my mind as they practically party as I slowly eat the keshin soul. I gulp it all down and feel the nice raw feeling that makes these things so good!

I slowly walk down the street thirsty and looking for a store that is open. I walk into a seven eleven and buy about a pack of sodas and a bag of chips.I slowly eat what little food I have and drink every last bit of soda. "Weird no matter how much I drink I am always thirsty." I say to my self while looking at the soda can. There is another scream and I get up and run. I can't wait to eat that yummy keshin egg! I think while I jump on top of a rooftop.

I see someone had already beat me to it. It was the same girl 1 year ago. The one who made my heart beat and still did. I wanted to go down there but I just stayed up on the roof dog like a dog who can't go outside of an area due to an electric fence. What made it worst was after the whole thing her partner was a complete pervert. Saying all these things that I don't even want to talk about. But what made it worst was that he faked trip to see up her skit, now that pissed the shit out of me. I jumped down not even thinking a plan and punch the guy in the face and run off.

"If You Ask Me That Wasn't The Best Idea." "Shut Up You Stupid Voice In My Head!" I yell back making myself seem like a crazy person. I walk slowly staying in the shadows hoping no one notices me. I see what looks like the school but I still don't see it clearly. Due to a tall building, I look around making sure no one was around me and I sat down. Slowly…. Slowly my eyes got so tired I finally fell asleep.

"Hey baka (baka is the Japanese word that means stupid ,fool, yeah you get it) wake up" the voice inside my head said. I rolled my eyes and slowly got up noticing someone was right above me. I look up seeing well… Lets just say that the person above me was a girl, and she was wearing a skirt. As I gulp hard I swallow my spit and look down blushing. "S-s-sorry…" I manage to say in a loud stutter. "Hey you know what to do. Get out now!" (I am just going to call my voice in my head John) John said. For once I knew exactly what he meant.

I started to slowly take off my eye patch showing my birthmark. My eye shows the darkness as the eye patch is fully off. The eye which people call The Eye Of The Devil. My eye started to open showing its blood red color while writing appears near my pupil. It says _**No Future, No Pass.**_ I start to twitch a bit and in a second I am gone. I am teleported to the front of the gate of DWMA and seeing there is some sort of banner…

The Banner Says _**Welcome To DWMA! Go To Room 111 To Sign Up!**_ "Really? I mean you teleport me to this place?" I ask my eye realizing I said it out loud making me look like an idiot. I put my eye patch back on and shrug, slowly walk into the school.

Like last year Sid comes out, he lectures us, Maka and Soul do their stuff, and basically it is all over. Somehow they fit all that in 2 hours which if you ask me should be impossible but somehow they pull it off. I sadly didn't pick a partner in time and end up with some weird girl who is a scythe mister. We didn't even match soul wavelengths so we ended up going on missions with each other but with another group since she can't even use me properly. Basically we have to go on the same missions but we have to go with another group which sucked so much, trust me I would rather dig a hole and die in it.

One mission which was a duel mission I got pared up with what everyone calls Dark Moon. They are some sort of prodigy at killing kishin and even killed a which but sadly because they weren't allowed to kill a witch until their 99 kishin soul so they lost all their 98 souls… Irony right? Anyway I thought it might be good to see another scythe miester though, to bad this would make me want to grab a gun and shoot my head off…

Jennifer who is my roommate and I walked slowly upstairs to meet our so called partners to take down what seems like 11 kishens that have around 30 souls in them. We finally get at the meeting point and it was the douchebag pervert and the girl from the first DWMA meeting I never went to. I do a mental face palm and quickly act like we never met before hoping she wouldn't recognize me. Which somehow didn't work at all because when she saw me she instantly knew who I was but didn't show it.

"Lets just track these stupid Keshin, get their souls, and get the fuck out of here." I said jumping to a rooftop. With a thirst for some souls.


End file.
